Rose King
by untapdtreasure
Summary: MSR post rain king...a little conspiracy and our favorite GMAN gets to show our favorite Gwoman just how romantic he can be...with a little help of course
1. Chapter 1

ROSE KING

Chapter 1

by Sassy

--------Mulder's Apartment--------

He was pacing around his apartment. He'd tried to sleep, but after continuous tossing and turning, that proved useless.

Her words kept repeating inside his head like a mantra. _"When was the last time you went out on a date?"_

He brushed it off at the time because they were still on the case. He paced a little bit more and then stopped suddenly, picking up his cellular. He punched in the digits he knew from memory. "I need your help."

----------Scully's Apartment------------

She had just pulled up her pantyhose and was standing at her closet. She was having dinner with her mother at a fancy French restaurant called Pierre's at eight o'clock.

She reached over and turned up her stereo as the strains of Unchained Melody filled her empty apartment. She sang along as she pulled out her new little black dress, the one that she had saved for three years, and the one she had originally saved for her first date with Mulder.

Sighing, she laid the dress across the bed and found her matching black pumps. She pulled her hair up from her face, letting a few strands fall free. She then took the curling rod and slightly curled the fallen strands.

She lightly applied some eye shadow and blush. She dabbed on a little perfume, right on her wrists and behind her ears.

She slipped her dress over her head and marveled at how it hugged her curves in all the right places. If only Mulder could see her in this…She shook the thoughts away.

She turned sideways and examined the slit up her thigh. Her fingers touched her thigh, wishing it was him touching her, loving her. "Oh, Mulder," she whispered before looking away and slipping into her shoes.

It was time to meet her mother downstairs. She flipped off her stereo and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. Picking up her handbag, she slipped her thigh holster up her leg, safely securing her gun in place. She reached for the knob just as a knock sounded on her door.

She pulled the door open and was met with his back. She knew it was him even before he turned around.

He turned slowly, a single red rose in his hand. He wore a black tux with a pale blue cummerbund and matching tie.

When she finally found her voice, it was barely above a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to dinner," he said as he caressed her cheek with the delicate rose petals that almost mirrored the color of her hair.

She shivered. "But I'm meeting my mother."

"No, you aren't" he whispered. His hand rose to touch where the rose had graced her cheek. Was it silly to be jealous of a rose?

His hand returned slowly to his side. He flipped off her light and shut her door. "Let me take you out." His mouth was a whisper away from her ear.

She nodded and turned to move down the hall.

"Scully?"

"Yeah?"

He handed her the rose, and then held out his arm to her. She took it slowly and down the hall they glided.

When she stepped outside, her eyes were riveted on a horse drawn carriage. Surely this was not for her.

"Your chariot, Milady." He bowed and kissed her hand.

She blushed. "I don't deserve…"

"You do, Scully. You deserve this and so much more. So, so much more." He walked her to the carriage.

She didn't notice that the man in the top hat and tails was Langly, who winked at Mulder.

Mulder's breath caught in his throat as Scully's thigh came into view as he helped her into the carriage. "Like what you see?" She had caught him staring.

He met her eyes, "Indeed I do."

He picked up another rose that had been placed on the carriage seat and handed it to her. "These," he gestured to the roses in her hand, "aren't nearly as beautiful as you."

She blushed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Okay…where is Mulder and what have you done to him?"

He chuckled softly. Once they were seated, he took a blanket and draped it across their laps. "Don't question it, Scully. Just enjoy the night." It was like he had read her mind.

She settled back against the seat. When he took her hand in his under the blanket, heat rushed to her most intimate parts. He always had that effect on her.

She laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her. Hearing her sigh, he whispered "Just have a good time."

He held up a black silk scarf. "Put this over your eyes."

"Mulder, I…"

"Do you trust me?" he interrupted.

(a/n: tbc if you want it...)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She took the scarf and wordlessly tied it around her eyes, careful not to loosen her hair from its clasp. The cool silk felt good against her flushed cheeks.

The carriage stopped a few minutes later. He helped her down. "Don't you dare let me fall, Mulder."

"Never."

He laced his fingers through hers and led her down a soft lit path. He stopped and moved behind her. He slowly untied the scarf, letting it fall to the ground.

In the clearing was a candle lit table for two. Soft music was playing from the portable stereo.

Byers stepped forward and Mulder removed her shawl. He took in her curves as the black number formed to her like a second skin.

She smiled at Byers. "He rope you into this, too?"

"Ma'am, Sir, right this way." He held out a chair for her.

"Thank you."

Mulder handed her another rose. "Where are you hiding them?" She giggled.

"Not telling," he teased and winked at her.

She smelled the rose and placed it with her others on the table. "I never knew you could be so romantic, Mulder."

"I don't think about conspiracies and little green men all the time." He took a sip of wine. "You've kept me up many nights, Ms. Scully." He took a chance and looked up at her.

Reading her eyes, he could tell he'd kept her up as well.

"They're gray," She all but whispered.

He smiled as Frohike approached the table in a waiter's outfit. Scully had to stifle a giggle. He grimaced and placed their plates in front of them.

"Go ahead and laugh. I wanted Langly's job, but the horse was afraid of me," he grumbled before walking away.

They ate in a comfortable silence. She wiped her mouth on her napkin. It was then that she noticed he kept staring at her. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"There are stars in your eyes." Unchained Melody began to play softly. He took her hand across the table. "Dance with me?"

She stood slowly and allowed him to pull her against him. He kept his eyes locked on hers as they swayed gently to the music. As the song gently drew to a close, he pulled a slightly rumpled rose from inside his jacket. She took it and pulled him back to her. She rubbed her nose along his jaw line close to his ear. He shivered.

"Don't go all girly on me, Mulder," she teased in his ear.

The song ended. "I guess I'd better get you home."

"It's still early," she protested.

"I promised your mother to have you in early." He took her hand and started back down the path.

"I had a feeling she was in on this." She said softly.

"I had to have you all nice and gussied up." He smiled.

Halfway down, she stopped, "My roses." She was still clutching the one from the dance.

"Don't go anywhere," he said jogging back down the path. Byers had the roses and shawl held out. "Thanks." He was back at her side.

He found her shivering. He gently placed her shawl around her shoulders and the roses into her hand. He then put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Let's get you warm."

Heat rushed through her body as his hand stayed on her hip.

The carriage ride back didn't seem long enough. He walked her slowly to her door with his hand behind his back.

He produced a small black box. "What have you done, Mulder?"

"Just open it," he said, pressing the box into her hand.

She opened the lid and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh, Mulder."

He took the bracelet and slid it around her arm. It had a tiny, delicate rose hanging from it. "The other five roses will die, Scully. It is inevitable. BUT this one," he touched the rose around her wrist, "will never die. Like the way we feel about one another…nothing can change that." He placed a small kiss to her cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Dana."

She watched him as he walked down the hall and turned toward the stairs. Her heart was screaming for him not to go, but she couldn't move.

When her head finally cleared, she raced down the stairs after him. He was about to open the door to leave the building when he heard her shout. "Don't go. Please, don't go."

He met her halfway as her lips melted to his. The roses fell unnoticed to the floor. The kiss broke. "I was wrong."

"About what?" he murmured against her skin.

"What I said when you were trying to help Holman."

He looked up at her. He knew there was more to it.

"All I could think was that it was like the blind leading the blind." She lay her forehead against his. "I was wrong."

He lifted his forehead from hers. "You can't always be right." A mischievous grin crossed his face.

"I was going to invite you in for a beer, but after that remark…" she teased back.

"I take it back." He bent to pick up her fallen roses.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For the roses, for tonight." She pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"We're past that, Scully." He dipped her low as he kissed her long and deep.

When he stood her back upright , she held tight to him to keep her balance. Her head was spinning. "About that invitation…"

He took her and led her to the stairway.

THE END


End file.
